comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uxas (Neo Earth)
History The Begginning of Time In the beginning of time there was Chaos. Chaos had many names, to which he would come to be known. He was known as the Void, while some referred to him as the Darkness. He was the father of nothing, yet the father of everything. From Chaos came the first female: Night. Night was everything that sprang from the nothingness of Chaos, representing the vast Beyond. Her body was a bearer of stars and shadows, and from her came the First Child: Uxas. Uxas was the first of the Primordials, the beings that would soon come to represent the Universe itself. Uxas, being the first born, was treated as such. He was created as the essence of self-righteousness, and was the ruler of fire. From his black fires of creation sprang the first object: the Rock. Uxas, a young Primordia, was reckless and carefree, and spent his time constructing. Using his silver Rocks, he spent his time tossing them into the Nothingness, never understanding where they might land. Not long after his birth, Chaos and Night gave birth two their second child: Sciron. Sciron was a child of excellency, and represented the first aspect of light. From the darkness of his mother, and the void of his father, Sciron broke free of the shadows and created the first sun, known as Genness. The sun frightened Uxas; in his mind it was a threat to everything their lineage stood for. To counteract Gennes, Uxas crafted the first moon, which he named Lunum. Together, Uxas and Sciron created the cycles of day and night. Chaos and Night continued to produce children. From her eternal body came Jaia, who represented the beginning of the true elements. Jaia brought into existence the first element: gas. From her body spewed poisonous vapors, fruitful scents, and wispy gusts of wind. Jaia was the mother of the winds and push and pull of momentum, and at her birth she was adorned with a single jewel on her forehead; a special tool to help her keep track of the winds. The next Primordial being was Vertrea, a being so powerful that was impossible to ignore her. Vertrea represented the first attributes of attraction. She represented desire and greed, and implanted these in her brothers and her sisters. Vertrea was a contagious being, and soon was the creator of many diseases and atrocities. To her kin, however, she was beautiful. Along with Sciron, they fathered a single child: the first God '''known as '''Love. Preet, 'the creator of earth, and everything that represented metal, who was amongst the most vicious - second to Uxas - of the Primordials, was born to be the beginning of all things. Night molded and crafted her child inside of her stomach, determined to make her the essence of creation. Chaos, however, was a gluttonous void of greed, and was intent on staying at the head of creation for the rest of eternity. As she left the womb, Chaos sapped the power of creation from her bones, and let it seep like blood into Uxas. Uxas, who at the time was busy creating more and more astral bodies, would not know of his abilities for quite some time. Night became angry with Chaos, and refused to birth him more children. To punish him, she mated with her youngest son, Sciron, and bore her last child: the young '''Half-Blood '''known as Ranos. Ranos was the final child of Night, and was the most powerful of all his kin. He created the first drop of water, which spread through the universe, creating an invisible river that linked '''Life '''to '''Death '(this river would later be known as '''The Akirian). He was the master of the waves and of water, and was the reciever of the very first weapon: the Trident '''(which who was crafted by Uxas). From this trident sprang the demands of a king. Ranos represented leadership, command, and order, and at his mother's request became the king of all that was; including his own kin. The Binding of the King Uxas despised Ranos. He was a young and reckless (much as he had been), and in his eyes, was not suited for the title of '''King. But, under his mother's orders, he did not disobey Ranos. As the new King of the Universe, Ranos was instructed by his mother to destroy Chaos. "Such a feat is impossible," Ranos stated, and to him, Night suggested the''' Chains of Apokolips'; a long forgotten being that had sprung from the Void along with Night and the stars. Ranos did not disagree with Night, and ventured into the heart of his father. He retrieved the Chains, though they burned his skin and broke his bones. Ranos convinced his father, Sciron that he needed to help slay his grandfather, Chaos. The two traveled to Uxas, who now lived on Lunum, and requested that he craft them weapons powerful enough to subdue Chaos. Uxas, who refused to betray their father, crafted a set of poorly made gauntlets (for Sciron) and a badly designed new Trident (for Ranos). Uxas, who consulted with his father after their departure, warned him of the two's oncoming betrayal. This warning gave Chaos the advantage over the two, and when they arrived he easily defeated them. The two were sucked into the Void, and were spit out as merely the objects of their creation: Sciron was transformed into light, and Ranos the water. As punishment for his blasphemy, Chaos permanently trapped Ranos's soul within the' Rains of Sorrow, a storm so horrific that it would only show it's face every one million years. And so was the wrath of the true king. The New King Chaos rewarded Uxas for his loyalty, and from the Chains that were intended to bind him, created '''Apokolips, '''the first planet. Chaos inhabited Apokolips with the first of the '''Spirits: '''the '''Shades, the Fates, and the Omegas. Uxas was given control over these spirits, and from his throne, he ruled over Apokolips. This was no enough however. Uxas was corrupt and greedy, and needed more to feed his hunger for power. He ventured onward, and consumed his sisters, spitting them back out just as his father had. When they returned from his stomach, they were nothing but merely their representations: air, desire, and earth. Night was furious with her son, and warned Chaos that he was becoming uncontrollable. The Void, however, did not listen. Instead, he watched as his son began a new era: the Era of Creation. Uxas, having discovered his hidden abilities, absorbed the essences of his brothers and sisters, and expelled them across the universe. In a large wave of explosions known as the Pythilium '''(pie-thill-ee-um), the Universe was finally inhabited. The First of Life The Pythilium gave way to a burst of life across the Universe. Chaos was impressed, but did not deny that he was somewhat cautious of Uxas's growing power. Planets sprung from what was once Chaos; all under the control of Uxas. He crafted each planet with precision and fragility, non of them alike. From his first planet, known as '''Sphycus, came the first living, breathing species: The Guardians. The Guardians - small grey creatures with a complex physiology, that could not live forever - inhabited Maltus, populating it's water covered surface, and floating amongst the clouds (the clouds were the children of Ranos and Jaia). They were a peaceful species, and represented the good-hearted nature of Uxas. Chaos, however, thought otherwise. As the father of Darkness, he created the first demons: the Parasites. The Parasites erupted onto the surface of Maltus with no warning, and began slaughtering the Guardians. To save his only species, Uxas crafted a special set of White Rings, 'giving them to each of the Nine Guardians. They bore these rings into battle, crafting larger-than-life constructs of light to destroy the Parasites. After the battle, Uxas requested the White Rings back. Driven mad by the god like power that the Rings distributed, however, the Guardians committed suicide, and the Rings disappeared into the Universe, searching in separate directions for new wearers. (''Eventually, the rings would come to associate themselves with the blue Guardians of the planet Maltus, and after the opening of Pandora's Box (See below), the White Rings would become colored with emotion, save one). The Gods Not counting '''Love, '''the '''Gods '''were a product of the Era of Creation. First came '''Heliopolis, who came to inhabit all of the suns, along with his sister, Sem, who embodied the brightest of the moons. Next to them, were born the twins, Brius '''and '''Braccus, who represented war and evil. Uxas, determined to be the definite ruler of the Universe, used the Scythe of Atria, '''and cut the twins into pieces. Distributing them throughout the galaxies, this would be the creation of human evil and the "mortal imperfection". These four children were all children of Vertrea and Sciron, who mated even in their primitive states. Jaia bore children as well, mating with both Sciron and Ranos. Her first child, the Clouds, were the multiple personalities of the one goddess, '''Vahporia. '''They came to contain not only water and air, but many different vapors as well. Next, she gave birth to '''Ballia '''and '''Mallus, '''the god and goddess of plants and animals. Mallus, however, was powerless and managed only to create a few animals, before being absorbed by Uxas to gain his power. Preet, the youngest daughter of Night and Chaos, chose to stay a virgin, and gave birth using her mind. From her brain she gave birth to '''Trikus, Solus, Barchdian, Sipher, Som, Deg, Ramiduor, Lakinof, Romigund, and Dormund. They each, in their own right, represented (in order) the sands, volcanoes, lava, the dark of the ocean, death (the aspect, not the actual act of dying), insanity, hunting, lightning, and giving. Preet bore the most children of an Primordial, and for this, was favorited by Uxas and allowed to return to her waking state; so long as she never rebel. As the creation of the Gods came to an end, however, the creation of another species was just beginning... The creation of humanity. The Human Imperfection Uxas had done it. He had created a planet so perfect, so young, and had placed it in a galaxy with the brightest, most powerful Yellow Star the Universe had ever seen. But what to inhabit it with? It had raging rivers and oceans, trees and mountains, valleys and deserts. It was roamed by predators and prey, with fish in the sea and birds in the sky. But it lacked something; something extraordinary. As Uxas pondered what had made his parents so powerful he struck upon a golden thought: the power of belief. Darkseid may have had Apokolips and his subjects, but it meant nothing if his subjects would not believe in him when they died. So Uxas descended to this new planet, known as Kauhasaisdiehasdk '''(unpronounceable in the mortal language), the first time he had ever done so. Plucking clay from the river, rock from the mountain, and leaf from the tree, he forged them together with the might of his roaring fires, and created his most prized, and flawed, race: the '''Humans. The Humans were shaped in Uxas's image. They bore two legs, two arms, a head, feet, hands, and resembled him in every way. Uxas gifted them with thought and speech, allowing them to speak multiple languages and giving them knowledge beyond the comprehension of the other species. This was his prized race, but it would soon be driven far beyond the reaches of his control. As mankind flourished, Chaos noticed how much more powerful Uxas was than him. The only thing stopping the Primordial from betraying his father was his infatuation with creation. Seeing this as a weakness, Chaos decided to strike a weak point in Uxas's side. Prior to the creation of humanity, Uxas had wed a beautiful Goddess of Rivers, named Carlea. Carlea, who Uxas modeled human females after, was the joy of his life. It was she who urged him to enhance creation, to push it further beyond what he knew. Carlea was his Queen, and sat atop Apokolips with him, temporarily brightening the planet and turning the fire into water. Carlea bore Uxas four children: Draxus, Nuliuus, Tomar, and Forbik. These were powerful children, gifted with many abilities. They embodied the four aspects of advancement: Draxus represented knowledge, Nuliuus represented technology, Tomar represented movement and migration, and Forbik, the only female, represented culture. Uxas was proud of his family, and praised them for being the greatest part of his life. However, Chaos had other plans for the new "King of the Universe". With the help of Night, Chaos used a dark weapon, known as Cryptum, to slaughter Uxas's wife and children. Their silver blood ran through the halls of Apokolips, which turned black and fiery with hate and anger. As he cried tears of anguish and red, they seeped into the blood, turning it scarlet. (This is the reason why all humans have red blood). Uxas ultimately changed that day, becoming a tyrant and filling with spite. No longer the god of justice and self-righteousness, he was the father of not only creation, but evil as well. Filled with hatred, he became the god of revenge, and sat atop Apokolips in dread. From that day, the blood his family ran through the cracks of Apokolips, never drying and never ceasing to flow, fueling the planet to the core. Meanwhile, Chaos felt victorious. He relished in his triumphancy, and took a massive leap, that he would soon come to regret. Chaos, having revealed a weak side in his eldest son, called upon his great power and took the temporary form of a human. On the planet, which the humans had come to call Earth, Chaos manipulated and seduced a young girl, named Pandora. Pandora was the smartest of all humans, but she was easily tempted by curiosity. Before returning to his ethereal form, Chaos (having taken on the name of Midus) left behind a large amphora. Inside, he told Pandora, were the secrets to the Universe. He told her that they were much too powerful for any one person to understand, and that she should never open it, less she doom the world. However, knowing how curious the girl was, Chaos left the lid of the amphora unlocked. For years, Pandora sat in angst and urgency, waiting to know what was inside the vase. On her sixtieth birthday, Pandora gave way to her curse. She opened the lid, and released the horrors of the world. Things worse than evil spread across the Earth. Theft, murder, disease, plague, debauchery, adultery, rape, abuse...all of these things had now become a part of the Earth, as well as a part of humanity. Pandora had opened her "box". She had created the Human Imperfection. Darkseid Uxas was angry. He was fueled by revenge. He was consumed by hatred. First Chaos had slaughtered his family, and now he had tainted his one true perfection. The "Almighty Void" was going to pay. Uxas ventured into the Heart of Creation, where he had first been born. He stood before his mother and father, Chaos and Night, and spoke to them as he had never spoken before: Uxas unleashed his power upon his creators. He let loose with flurries of energy and might, using up all the powers he had obtained from his brothers, sisters, and other gods. He, a walking machine of terror, defeated his parents in combat. Subdueing them into the void, he lashed with a trillion times, chaining them to the depths of the void and sentencing them to one million centuries of solitude. He closed the Void for good, leaving only a tiny crack for monsters to escape, in case he needed inspiration or a challenge for his creations. The deed was done. Uxas was now the undefeated, all-powerful King of the Universe. As he left the Heart of Creation, Night's voiced drifted from the void to become the first ghost; Uxas's ghost that would terrorize and haunt him for the rest of his days. This name, Darkseid, would stick with him for the rest of his life. He was no longer the son of Night and Chaos. He was his own being, a new king, the master of the Universe. He would wear this name not as a burden, but as a shield; as a sword. He was no longer Uxas the Primordial. He was Darkseid the New God. Human Worship Darkseid, the newly appointed New God, now resided in Apokolips. Equipped with his Parademon Armor '''and newly absorbed optical '''Omega Beams, '''he watched as the Earth went from a primitive, paleolithic state to a thriving, technologically advanced planet of sentient creatures. They were not the most advanced, yes, but they were just and right in their cause. For centuries, Darkseid watched as they worshiped him. They never outright called his name, nor did they ever acknowledge his appearance. Instead, they metaphorically and indirectly worshipped him. In their lore and "religions", he had many names. The Greeks called him Zeus, the Egyptians called him Ra. The Europeans called him Odin, while the Native Americans worshipped him as their varying sun god. To the Romans Jupiter, and to the Muslims, Jews, and Christians he was God. He had many names, and though they knew not of their creator, the humans' worship fueled his reign. The First Superhuman Humans were mortal. They were never meant to be anything more, or anything less. So, imagine to Darkseid's surprise, when one day a human flew. The human, whose name was '''Daedalus '''was the first mutant. He and his son, who had been born with wings, did not know the cause of their abilities, but they loved them nonetheless. However, Darkseid knew that this much power in the hands of a mortal would lead to far greater corruption than needed. And so, as they flew one day, Darkseid shifted Daedalus's son's vision, causing him to hallucinate. He imagined his wings on fire, and in a hurried attempt, ripped them off. As he fell to his death, Darkseid paralyzed Daedalus, allowing his son to be splattered into nothing on the ground. Daedalus would never fly again. The Man of Steel After Daedalus faded into memory, the world began to pick up speed, in it's pursuit of technology. Earth began to reach for greater knowledge, and eventually found it. Darkseid watched as man reach the skies, dug to the core, quarrelled and went to war, and eventually reached space. However, they were still human, and so Darkseid allowed it. Soon, however, this changed. For a while, the emergence of people known as "super heroes" was quiet and petite. There were occasional people that might often pose threats, such as the masked vigilante in the united states, known as '''Batman, '''who by day was a rich billionaire known as Bruce Wayne'. There were others too, such as the Greek princess '''Diana, '''or the '''Green Lantern Hal Jordan', who wore the''' Green Ring of Will''' as the first human to do so. These however, were no more mortal than any of the other humans. It was only upon the emergence of the Kryptonian that things changed forever. He came from a dying planet. Darkseid had watched over Krypton, one his most technologically advanced planets. He had expected no survivors; but was surprised to find an infant, rocketing to Earth at mach speed. He dismissed it, for the Kryptonians held no power, and were merely knowledgeable people. The child, whose name was Kal-El, landed in a field, in a small farmer town on the Earthly continent of North America. The infant Kryptonian was found by a man and a woman, two farmers, and brought back to their home. Darkseid watched the boy, who had been named Clark Kent, '''and wondered if he would ever learn of his true heritage. The boy grew strong, and so Darkseid grew restless. One day, however, everything changed when Clark Kent flew. He had been chasing his dog, and had managed to accidentally throw himself over a cliff. In a feat of abnormality, the Kryptonian flew. He defied gravity, something not possible of a human. Darkseid dismissed this as well, however. For years, he showed no more signs of superhuman abilities. One day, unexpectedly however, the boy lifted a school bus above his head. He showed signs of heat vision, an enhanced breath that could freeze to the bone, and signs of invulnerability in the days to follow and Darkseid realized the drastic mistake he had made in letting the Kryptonian live. Darkseid had come across a god. The Golden Age: Rise of the Metahumans '''Superman. That is what the humans called him. They praised him as a savior, as a god. For the first time in nearly a billion years, Darkseid was facing competition. As Superman became more and more popular with the public, other super heroes, known as "Metahumans" by the public, began to arrise. Beings with voices like sonic waves or kings with the ability to control the oceans and the earth; it did not matter, for they were more powerful with each person. For a while, they remained good, kind souls. Eventually, however, villainy escalated to a new level. Metahuman criminals known as "supervillains" began to arrise every where on Earth. Heroes and villains combated eachother, leveling cities and burning holes in the fabric of order. Darkseid, however, did not intervene. He watched as the mortals squabbled in their dirt and raced to save the day. They bore super powers, each unique in their own right, but never posed a threat to Darkseid. The only one to be cautious of, though, was the god. The Kryptonian. First Contact Darkseid had grown tired of the human's imperfection, and decided to go to the material world to set order and balance to life. He was not expecting the heroes to oppose him. As Apokolips descended over Earth, Darkseid flashed down onto the planet's rocky crust and demanded that the humans obey his rule. They ran in terror, but many dared to oppose him. Led by the Batman and Superman, they battled in Metropolis, Superman's city of glory. The "gods" exchanged blows, the two superheroes - one with powers, the other an ordinary man - overpowering Darkseid to great surprise. Darkseid was astounded. How could such mortals defeat a god, afterall? As Darkseid lay in the dust, Superman standing over him, he swore to the Ancients that he would never stop trying to defeat the metahumans. They were his greatest creation, yet they were an accident. And he would never cease to try and exterminate them. Present Day Darkseid resides on Apokolips, awaiting the day that he finally overcomes the Justice League '''- as they have come to be called - and returns the Earth to order and peace. Many wonder why, as the Lord of Creation, he doesn't just evaporate the Justice League in the blink of an eye. The answer is simple: Powers & Abilities Powers '''Primordial Physiology: The beings of the beginning of time call themselves Primordials and live outside of normal time and space. They have evolved due to their ominpotent heritage, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The Primordials are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. * Superhuman Strength: Darkseid is an extremely powerful Primordial hailing from the Void, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill almost anything, he can bend and break through virtually any mortal-made material, and can lift thousands of planets at once, decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to crush the Universe. * Superhuman Speed: Although rarely displayed, Darkseid can react and manuveur faster than light. It has been seen that Darkseid can react in microseconds. He can move fast enough to make it seem as if he hadn't moved at all. * Superhuman Stamina: Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. * Invulnerability: Darkseid is resistant to any forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all universal diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. * Immortality: Darkseid can not age, wither, or degrade. He will live forever, and can only be downgraded into a lesser state; not killed. Primordia Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Primordia Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields, as well as create stubstances and creatures. * Omega Beams: '''One of Darkseid's most resourceful powers. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. '''Telepathy: Darkseid can easily read the minds of others anywhere in the entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. Mind Control: Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of anyone just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over any amount of individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. * Psionic Possesion: Darkseid's psychic abilities allow him to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. Telekinesis: Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. Matter Manipulation: Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the Universe and its inhabitants. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. * Moleclular Dispersion: He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. * Erosion Blasts: Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. * Avatar Creation: A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. * Teleportation: Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. * Size Alteration: Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. Chronokinesis: Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. Power Distribution: Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. :* Tactical Analysis: He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. Intimidation: With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. Combat: Darkseid is a highly-trained warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Chaos and other Gods. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. Strength Level Class 100+; the exact magnitude of Darkseid's strength is unknown but he has demonstrated that his strength is so vast, that he is capable of lifting multiple planets at once. He can also crush galaxies in his hands, which has shown to be a feat not performable by others. Weaknesses *'''Primordial Weaponry: '''Only weapons from the Elden Days, or those made by his kin, can harm Darkseid's invulnerable flesh. Trivia *In modern and ancient mythology, the son always overthrows his father; much as Uxas overthrew Chaos *Uxas has influenced many civilizations, but the only ones to have ever acknowledge his true existence (up until his arrival on Earth) were the Mayans. *Darkseid is capable of summoing up to one billion Parademons at a time, but has not done so as it could potentially rip a tear in the fabric of space and time. Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Primordials (Neo Earth) Category:Immortality Category:Omnipotent Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Omega Effect Category:Telepathy Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Construct Creation Category:Teleportation Category:Size Alteration Category:Chronokinesis Category:Power Absorption Category:Power Augmentation Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Invisibility Category:Precognition Category:Army at Disposal Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Geniuses Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:The Tetrad